


Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 13 Codas and Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x06, Cowboy Hats, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Light Angst, M/M, Reunion Sex, Some Humor, Some cowboy roleplay, Why is all the porn I write sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: They had stolen a few precious minutes together before they left for Dodge City. In the garage, back pressed against the hood of the Impala, Cas had reacquainted himself with the weight of Dean’s body, the shape of his mouth.And then there was Jack, and a case, and all the things in their lives from before that forced them to shove their feelings aside for later.Some things truly never did change.Episode Timestamp for 13x06: Tombstone





	Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 13x06. Unbeta'd. Title from the Willie Nelson song (outlaw country!!). Only listen if you want to cry a little. I warned ya. 
> 
> Fic takes place after Dean and Cas had split to check out the crime scene, and Sam is with Jack at the funeral home.

The drive back from the crime scene was quiet.

It wasn’t uncomfortable, there just wasn’t anything to discuss. There hadn’t been much evidence, or much of left of Deputy Carl, to confirm or deny any of their suspicions, other than there was something strange going on. The hat was starting to make Castiel’s head itch. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead, but he left it on. Dean was still wearing his and seemed to be in high spirits. He hummed along to a song on the radio that Cas hadn’t heard before.

“What is this?” Cas asked.

“Outlaw country,” Dean replied, giving him a rare dimpled smile. Cas, helpless, smiled back. Not for the first time, he wondered if this was all a dream. He dismissed this thought every time it arose. There were no dreams in the Empty.

They pulled into the Stampede Motel parking lot and Cas followed Dean back to their room.

“I, uh, texted Sam,” Dean said, fishing the room key out of his pocket. His fingers fumbled at the lock. “Told him to take the kid out for ice cream when they’re done.”

He glanced up at Cas, licking his lips, then at last managed to open the door.

“Why is that?”

“I dunno. Kids like ice cream?”

 _He’s nervous_ , Cas realized. He closed the door behind them and raised an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean sighed. “I thought we could use some time…alone.”

“Oh.” Dean licked his lips again, glanced pointedly at Cas’ mouth. “ _Oh_.”

They had stolen a few precious minutes together before they left for Dodge City. In the garage, back pressed against the hood of the Impala, Cas had reacquainted himself with the weight of Dean’s body, the shape of his mouth.

And then there was Jack, and a case, and all the things in their lives from before that forced them to shove their feelings aside for later.

Some things truly never did change.

As Dean sauntered toward him – smiling now, relaxed, playing a part – Cas reached up to take off his hat.

“Leave it on.”

Cas obliged. He jutted his chin out and squinted, waited to follow Dean’s lead.

“Now this here town ain’t big enough for the two of us,” Dean drawled, stopping mere inches from Cas’ face, “but I think _I_ might have something that’s big enough for _you_.”

Dean could only get away with saying this because he knew Cas could keep a straight face.

_Think Tombstone, Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer._

“Is that a fact…pardner?”

Dean’s eyes lit up, color rising to his cheeks.

“That’s a fact,” he said. “And I am a man of my word.”

“You’ll excuse me for my misgivings, seeing as ‘round these parts you’re a scoundrel,” Cas tugged on Dean’s belt, pulling him close, “and a liar.”

“You need proof then, Sherriff?” Dean asked, nodding to the belt Cas still had a finger hooked behind. Cas smiled at that, and Dean gave him a stern look. Cas cleared his throat and got back in character, frowning at Dean as he continued. “You’ll get your proof…if you think you can take it.”

Cas was tired of games. And truthfully, his wild west banter was limited. He unbuckled Dean’s belt and dropped to his knees.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed as Cas tugged his pants and boxers down, just to the top of his thighs, just enough to get his hands on what he wanted.

“Seems you know how to tell the truth when it suits you,” Cas said, glancing up from under the brim of his hat. He gently squeezed Dean’s dick and stroked him slowly, then back up to thumb at the tip. Dean bit his lip and breathed deeply through his nose.

“Is that all you got?” Dean asked with a grunt. “Too scared to take more?”

Cas swallowed Dean down and got a genuine moan for his efforts. Dean clutched at his shoulders, Cas relaxed his jaw so Dean could thrust his hips, the way he liked. He belatedly realized it was still broad daylight, and they were in a crowded motel and tourist spot with an alarming amount of families and children. Hopefully they were all off seeing the sights and not in any rooms nearby. At least their curtains were closed.

“I need…God, I missed,” Dean panted above him. Then his voice broke. “Oh god, I missed…”

Cas pulled off, alarmed, and looked up to see tears streaking Dean’s cheeks.

“Dean?”

“I’m not Dean, I’m…don’t stop, I’m fine.”

“Dean.” Cas stood, placing his hands on the side of his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, dammit.” Dean grasped the back of Cas’ neck and kissed him hard, with tongue and teeth. Cas, more than a little lost, kissed back.

Dean began walking backwards, dragging Cas towards the beds. Cas made an attempt to pull back, ask another question, but Dean prevented this by biting down on his lip. Dean pushed his trench coat to the floor and Cas assisted him in divesting the rest of both of their clothes. Both of their hats accidentally got knocked off, but Dean didn’t ask him to put it back on.

When they tumbled onto the bed they had finally stopped kissing long enough for Cas to get out a, “Dean, please.”

“I told you, I’m not –”

“Can we just be ourselves? Just for a second?”

“Why?” Dean snapped. “So we can talk about how a blowjob just made me cry? ‘Cause _that’s_ not an absolute fucking mood killer.”

“I need to know you’re okay,” Cas said, reaching out to wipe a stray tear off his cheek. Dean jerked his face away.

“I’m not okay. But we’re running on limited time here and when the hell else am I gonna get you to play cowboy with me?”

The joke was desperate, but Cas took pity on him anyway.

“We don’t have to talk about it. Just humor me.”

Cas pulled Dean into his arms, and Dean allowed it. They lay there, crowded next to each other on the double bed, catching their breath as sweat evaporated off their bodies.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered. Cas kissed the top of his head.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have rushed back into this,” Cas said. “It’s not like we ever had it figured it out before.”

“I just need you, Cas,” Dean said, staring at the ceiling as Cas faced him from the side and ran his fingers over his chest. He could see all the freckles on the bridge of his nose from this angle. “I don’t care if that makes me stupid, or weak, but Christ, Cas, you were gone and it…it was just different. It was bad.”

“Sam told me.”

“Of course he did,” Dean scoffed.

“So did Jack.”

“They’ll probably be back soon.”

Cas had always valued the specific, intimate bond he shared with Dean, and Dean used to tease him for it, but it helped in situations like these. Speaking without words was sometimes one of the only ways they could understand each other.

Cas leaned over him and kissed his forehead, his nose, and softly on his lips. Dean moved underneath him, craning his neck to deepen the kiss. Cas ran his palms across Dean’s chest, down his ribs, dipping his hands underneath his back then over his hips. Cas straddled him then, placed a hand between them to stroke Dean back to hardness. Dean sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

Cas reached down off the side of the bed and placed Dean’s hat onto his own head. Dean beamed.

“Do you really want to fuck on a bed that looks like a chuck wagon?”

“Cas, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaaa I don't know about y'all but this ep was a ROLLERCOASTER. I laughed, I cried, I'm emo. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.edgarallanrose.tumblr.com) about gay cowboys!  
> Also, I'm attempting to do the whole crossposting thing. SO, if you want to like or reblog this fic on tumblr, you can find the post [here!](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/167678102240/angel-flying-too-close-to-the-ground) AND if you found this fic via tumblr, please let me know by either commenting or in an ask, whatever you prefer! I'm just experimenting a little bit and expanding my horizons so any feedback is helpful!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, friends <3


End file.
